Conventional live broadcast production uses serial digital interface (SDI) based technology for the transportation of video and audio traffic. The cross-bar switches used in the SDI technology have scalability issues. As such, the industry has moved away from the SDI based technology and sought to replace the crossbar switches with a network of IP switches in fabric-based spine-leaf topology. Some existing spine-leaf architectures include multiple spine nodes for scalability. Such spine-leaf architectures often include a controller for node selection and bandwidth management. Due to the extra communication with the controller for node selection and bandwidth management, the controller-based solutions in a multi-spine network typically have high latency. As multimedia applications are highly sensitive to flow provisioning latency, existing controller-based multi-spine solutions struggle to meet the low latency expectation.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings cannot be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features can be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings cannot depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals can be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.